


More Bark Than Bite

by severity_softly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for chibi_nezu, who requested "Reid/Rossi, and The Reid Effect". Originally published December 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Bark Than Bite

Dave had never seen Mudgie act this way. He was a hunting dog, very well trained... and barking at Spencer like a maniac.

"Mudgie! Mudgie!" Dave finally resorted to grabbing the dog's collar. "Sit!" 

Mudgie sat, but continued barking with his mouth as close to closed as it could be, as if he knew he shouldn't be doing it, but couldn't help grumbling anyway. His fuzzy cheeks kept puffing out a little with each muffled 'woof'.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. Come here."

"I'm fine where I'm at, thanks."

Dave looked up to see Spencer hadn't moved from the door, and wasn't taking his eyes off the dog. "Come here and let him sniff you."

"He can smell me from here," Spencer said. "He can smell that he just scared me half to death, too."

Dave snorted. "Come here."

Spencer didn't move. "Ah, no. I can just... come back when you don't have a dog anymore."

Dave gave Spencer a look, but then just started chuckling. "He's four, Spencer. I'm not waiting that long to invite you to dinner again."

"You have a fenced in back yard."

"Are you afraid of dogs?"

"No, I just don't really like them very much," Spencer said.

"Maybe that's why they don't like you," Dave said, but then he sighed and took the dog to the back yard, pulling open the dog door into the laundry room so Mudgie could get in from the cold if he wanted to.

When he came back, Spencer was finally peeling his coat off and slipping out of his shoes.

"We're going to have to work on that."

"I'd rather not," Spencer murmured, kissing Dave.

"He's a part of my life, just like you."

"But I can do a lot of things he can't," Spencer said, his tone suggestive as he slid his hand down to cup Dave's ass.

Dave smiled and kissed Spencer's neck, repressing laughter at the thought that sprang to mind. "All right, I'll _consider_ giving him to a relative," he said, enjoying the slightly surprised expression on Spencer's face. "On one condition."

Spencer's eyebrows lifted. "What's that?"

"You'll let me train _you_ to retrieve ducks with your mouth."

Spencer made a disgusted face before Dave had fully finished talking, and Dave let the laughter he'd been holding free.

"God, sometimes I'm not sure why I'm attracted to you," Spencer complained.

"Hell if I know," Dave replied. "But I'm glad that you are."


End file.
